Sisters
by Otownbballlvr44
Summary: According to their parents Sarah Gaffney would never be as wonderful as her sister Julie. Sarah gets a scholarship to Eden Hall and she finds the one thing she really needs, Romance. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!) PLEASE R&R!
1. You don't know me

Sarah Gaffney looked around her. Her crystal blues eyes scanned the campus. Eden Hall...so many thoughts were going threw her mind. Her parents thought it would be good to take this scholarship. She's been offered so many but why did she have to take this one? Just because her sister was here and they thought it would be good for her to be around her. Yeah Right, she thought, they just want to see me fail so they can tell me how I need to be more like Julie.  
  
"Sarah!" Sarah spun around really fast and saw her sister standing by a group of her friends. "Julie! Hey I missed ya sis!" she hugged Julie. She honestly did miss her sister. They were practically best friends, but their parents seemed to favor Julie over Sarah for some reason. But Sarah knew the real reason why. Julie, on the other hand pretended like nothing was different between them.  
  
"How are you doing? It seems like forever since we've seen each other." Julie said "I've been really busy getting my life back on track after the injury and well you know what else.." Sarah said looking down. "I know." Julie gave Sarah a hug. "Sarah you're gonna love it here I promise." Julie saw her group of friends looking at her like they wanted to be introduced. Julie didn't know if was such a good time. She knew how Sarah could come off to people she didn't know, especially when she was upset. She went against her feeling and decided to introduce them anyway.  
  
"Sarah, I want you to meet some friends of mine," Julie gave her an apprehensive look " this is Fulton, Averman, Guy, Connie, Charlie, Adam, and Goldberg. You'll meet the rest of the gang later."  
  
" Hey Sarah, I'm glad we finally get to meet you. I feel like I've known you forever! Julie talks about you non stop!" Connie said as she went to give her a hug  
  
Sarah pushed away and mumbled something to the extent of "Too bad you don't know me at all." And walked away.  
  
Julie gave an apologetic look to Connie and turned around to run after Sarah.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah wait up! You know she didn't mean anything by that, she was just excited to meet you."  
  
"Whatever Julie right now all I want to do is to find my dorm, unpack, and go to sleep before I do anything else around here."  
  
"Fine," Julie said "I'll call you later and we'll have dinner, but promise me that you're ok for right now. I'm worried about you Sarah whether you like it or not."  
  
"I'm fine Jules I'm just tired" She started to walk away but turned back "Hey Julie, please don't tell them anything about what happened to me before." "You have my word Sarah." The two sisters then turned their separate ways and walked away. 


	2. First Love

*DISCLAIMER!!!- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DUCKS! JUST SARAH!*  
  
*A/N: please review..this is my first fic!  
  
Sarah woke up in her dorm about 3 hours later. She was very rested and felt a lot better. She pulled out her sisters dorm number and decided to give her a call. She dialed the numbers and waited for another person to answer.  
  
" Hi you have reached the dorm of Connie and Julie we're probably at practice so leave a message and we'll get back to you!"  
  
Hmmm.weird. I didn't know Julie had practice today. Sarah thought. She just hung up the phone not bothering to leave a message.  
  
She decided that since she had some time to herself she would go do a little practicing herself. Sarah was at Eden Hall for a scholarship. No, not a hockey or academic scholarship, but a basketball scholarship. Sarah played a Center on her team back in Maine and just like Julie had also led her team to many state championships. Sarah was 5'8" and weighed about 150. Almost all of it muscle. She had almost the perfect body. She had hair just below the shoulder light brown hair and blue eyes. Sarah lived for the sport. She ate, breathed, and slept basketball all year round.  
  
She got up and put on her nike shorts and her championship shirt from last year. There has to be a court around here somewhere. She thought. She headed out of her dorm and went in search of the gym with a ball in one hand in a water bottle in the other.  
  
As she was walking she thought about her parents and home. Thinking about her parents made Sarah upset. They hated the fact that Sarah played basketball. That's one of the reasons they favored Julie over her. Her dad played hockey in high school and wanted both of his daughters to follow in his footsteps. Sarah tried to play it for a while but never took a liking to it. Instead she found that she loved basketball. In fact it was her first love. Everything about the sport intrigued her. Her parents didn't approve of her playing but they didn't stop her, they just never supported her.  
  
Sarah finally found the gym and went in. By this time she was pretty angry because whenever she thought about her parents she would get all this pent up anger inside.  
  
Hey coach always did say I played better angry anyways. She thought.  
  
She began by shooting some free throws and then started shooting vigorously around the court.  
  
About an hour and a half later she looked at the clock and realized she better head back home before Julie got worried.  
  
As she approached her dorm room she saw multiple people crowding her way of the door. "Sarah Ann Gaffney! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Julie yelled at her "Julie I'm fine. I just went to practice for a little while." A look of relief came over Julie's face.  
  
"Well we wanted to know if you want to come to dinner with us. We're starving and you can have the chance to get to know my friends better." Julie said  
  
"Fine, just let me shower." And with that Sarah went in her dorm to shower for dinner. 


	3. Do you like her?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DUCKS!! JUST SARAH!  
  
*A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews I greatly appreciate your support!*  
  
Sarah showered quickly and they all headed off to a restaurant downtown. Everyone was there and Sarah didn't know everyone b/c they weren't there first day she arrived. She felt out of place and kind of nervous.  
  
"Oh Sarah, I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know everyone yet," Julie said, "This is Portman, Ken, Russ, Luis, and Dwayne. You know everyone else."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Julie never shuts up about you." Luis told her.  
  
"So I heard." Sarah said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
  
Luis just kind of stared at her after she said that. He felt a little hurt. He looked over at Julie and she gave him a look as if to say don't take it personally. He was confused about this new girl. He could tell by just looking at her that she has been through a lot and she's been hurt many times. He didn't exactly know what but he was determined to find out.  
  
When they entered the restaurant they got the biggest table and sat down. Sarah sat next to Julie because she didn't know any of these people yet and she wasn't going to try to be friends with them. She had all the friends she needed. She just didn't like meeting new people. Not after what happen to her a couple years back. She just didn't trust ANYONE.  
  
Why did I even agree to come here? She thought.  
  
They all ordered their food and began the normal chit chat of the Ducks. Sarah just kind of sat there until Portman turned to her and tried to make conversation with her.  
  
"So Sarah, if you don't mind me asking what did you get a scholarship here for?"  
  
Doesn't Julie tell them anything? She thought. "I'm here on a basketball scholarship."  
  
"Really? That's awesome. What position do you play?" Charlie asked her  
  
She didn't realize it but now the whole table was looking at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm a center, but I can play almost all positions." Sarah said quietly. She didn't like it that these people were being so nice to her. She didn't want a bunch of new friends. In fact she kind of planned on having no friends when she came here. Once they found out the facts about her they wouldn't want to be her friend anyway.  
  
"Eden Hall isn't exactly a school for basketball. It's mostly a school for hockey. Why did you decide to come here?" Russ asked her with a little attitude present in his voice. By now Sarah was a little angry. And let me tell you, when she's angry at someone they'll know about it real quick.  
  
"Well it's not known for basketball right now but by the time I'm done with it people won't even remember what hockey is." With that Sarah got up and went to the restroom.  
  
"Geez, she sure is feisty." Dwayne said.  
  
"Julie, what's her problem?" Russ asked again with attitude.  
  
By this time, Julie was mad. They haven't given Sarah a real chance yet.  
  
"Russ shut up. You guys, she has a lot of problems. She doesn't like to meet new people and you guys aren't making it any easier for her. Just lay off her." Julie then went off to find Sarah. Connie followed her hoping she could help.  
  
"Man she must be really messed up. Probably one of those psycho bitches who are gonna kill us all." Russ stated.  
  
"Russ, watch it. Don't call her that. She didn't even do anything to you." Luis said jumping to Sarah's defense.  
  
"What do you like her or something?" Russ asked.  
  
"Guys lets just lay off the subject right now our foods here." Adam said with relief.  
  
"Fine" They all said together.  
  
They all sat in silence waiting for the Gaffney sisters and Connie to come back from the bathroom. Once they did they all quietly took their seats and ate the rest of their dinner in silence.  
  
*A/N: I don't have anything against Russ I just needed to make him a jerk for this story. But I love russ! He's cool!* 


	4. Someone has a crush!

*A/N: thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if some of you don't like my story. I know it may seem hard to understand in the beginning but as it progresses you'll understand It better. Oh, and if you don't like it you don't have to read it. Thanks again for all the reviews.keep em comin!*  
  
The next day, Sarah decided she was going to try to hang out with just her sister for a little while. She got up and got ready and decided to walk down to her sisters dorm to see what she was up to  
  
Sarah knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. To her luck Julie did.  
  
"Hey sis. What's up?" Julie asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out together today. You know go to a movie or the mall or maybe even ice skating." Sarah said.  
  
Julie was a little taken back when Sarah suggested ice skating. Sarah HATED ice skating. I mean absolutely hated it. She could never stay up on her feet long enough to call it skating. When Sarah suggested it Julie knew she must really wanted to talk to her and spend time with her.  
  
"Umm, sure Sarah I'd love to hang out with you. But I already promised Luis we'd hang out today. HE wanted to go see Harry Potter and I said I'd go with him." Julie said. She instantly felt bad as Sarah's head fell.  
  
"Oh no that's alright I'll just go chill in my dorm and watch some tv or something." Sarah said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Sarah wait! Why don't you come with us?" Julie asked  
  
"That's ok Jules I don't think that will be a very good idea."  
  
"Come on Sarah. Please? For me? Just try to get to know the guys a little better. Or at least be nice to them." Julie pleaded with her sister.  
  
Sarah let out a sigh. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you."  
  
"Good" Julie smiled.  
  
WHEN LUIS ARRIVES  
  
HE knocked on Julie's dorm room waiting for an answer. To his surprise, someone he least expected answered it.  
  
"Hey Sarah." Luis said a little surprised  
  
"Hi" she said quietly, "Julie just finishing getting ready. I hope you don't mind but Julie invited me to come."  
  
Luis smiled, " Actually that's great. Maybe we can talk a little and get to know each other."  
  
"Sure" Sarah said plainly.  
  
Luis was actually excited that Sarah was coming. He didn't tell anyone but he kind of, sort of, had a little crush on her. Something about her pulled him to her. There was so much mystery about her he just had to find out. She wasn't his type at all, but for some reason he liked her.  
  
Once Julie came out of the bathroom she asked if they were ready.  
  
"Yeah we better get goin or we'll miss the previews." Luis said  
  
Julie and Sarah just kind of looked at each other and giggled.  
  
Woah! She smiled! YES!! She's really pretty when she smiles. Maybe this will loosen her up a little. Luis thought.  
  
As they were walking out Julie held Luis back and whispered to him.  
  
"I think she's warming up to you. Maybe today we can make her come out of her shell. Thanks for being so nice to her Luis." Julie said  
  
"No problem Jules. What are friends for?" Luis said as they all headed off to the movie.  
  
Secretly Julie smiled. She really knew why Luis was being so nice to her.  
  
Looks like somebody has a little crush. She thought. She just kept smiling and walking. 


End file.
